Kagamine Love
by AniHanyouVampire
Summary: Len and Miku get together? Rin gets in a fight with Len, so she tries to make him jealous, but things go not as planned. LenxRin, LenxMiku, RinxMikuo
1. Chapter 1

**There are like 2 other fanfics called Kagamine Love, but I'm using it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloids.**

* * *

Kagamine Love

* * *

Len and Rin have always been together since they were born, even though they share the same last name, they are not related. Len has always had a crush on Rin, but Rin always ignores every move he tries to make. But now they have grown up and Len has moved on.

Len sighed as he sat down in his desk. He glanced at his crush, Miku Hatsune. He stared at her long, teal hair in two long pigtails. They looked so soft, he wanted to reach out and touch them.

Miku caught Len staring at her and smiled at him causing him to blush and look away.

"Alright, take out your textbooks."

* * *

Len stared out the window and sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about Miku. He was going to confess and he's going to succeed.

"LEN KAGAMINE!"

Len fell off his chair and looked up to see his teacher.

"Uh, hi?"

"No daydreaming in class, Kagamine, next time you won't get off so easy," his teacher said, "Now, how about answering this question for me?"

* * *

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Len," Rin said, "let's go grocery shopping, we're out of oranges!"

"Oranges, but–"

"And bananas, too."

"Let's go then, not time to waste!" Len put his shoes back on and grabbed Rin's arm, pulling her out the door.

"Wait my shoes!"

* * *

Rin and Len walked out of the grocery shop, and started for home.

"You know what I mean?" Rin asked.

"Uh huh, sure," Len said, daydreaming.

Suddenly he hit his head on a pole.

"Ow!"

"Watch where you're going, Len! What are you daydreaming about?" Rin asked.

"Nothing, it's not like I'm thinking about Miku or anything…"

Len mentally scolded himself for saying that.

"I see…" Rin said, "Well, not like I care."

But she felt a little pang of jealousy.

* * *

"Len, hurry up or I'm going without you!" Rin shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Len finished buttoning his shirt, and grabbed a banana, "why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You should learn to wake yourself up!" Rin replied.

They both burst through the door and started running. While running, Len finished his banana, and carelessly threw the peel on the ground.

* * *

Miku was scribbling down notes in class, when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Here, a note from Len."

Miku took it. What did Len want? She opened it and read it

_Can you meet me behind the school after school?_

_-Len_

Len sat in his chair, looking at Miku, who just received his note. She turned around and nodded. Len smiled, he definitely going to confess, and he hoped Miku felt the same way.

* * *

The bell rang, and Miku gathered her things and walked to the back of the school. Len wasn't there yet, so she waited patiently. She wondered what Len wanted to say.

Len arrived and nervously smiled when he saw Miku.

"Uh, Miku?"

"Hi Len, what did you want to ask?"

"Well, uhm… Miku, I just wanted to say that ever since I first met you…" Len looked into Miku's eyes passionately, "that I… that I always loved you!"

* * *

Mikuo started walking home. Suddenly he slipped on a banana peel and fell.

"OW!" Mikuo exclaimed, standing back up and rubbing his head, "who left a banana peel in the middle of the road?

* * *

**What will happen? Sorry all the scenes were short.**

**Anyway, I finally finished writing the first chapter, and I have more fanfic ideas that I'll work on soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! And follow the story, and even me.**

_**Ani-kun out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagamine Love

* * *

Len walked into his room, slightly smiling. He sighed as he saw Rin in his room, lying on his bed again.

"Rin, what are you doing this time?"

Rin turned to look at him and pouted, "Why are you home so late?"

"Just some things…" He said, "Can you get out? I need to change."

"But I wanna stay!"

"Please Rin, I'm tired," Len sighed as he crossed his arms.

Rin stretched her arms out in front of her and Len picked her up. After he rushed her to her room, then moved back to his own.

"What's wrong with him today?" Rin asked herself as she rolled over on her bed.

"He's just being weird as always," she answered herself, "Why am I talking to myself?"

* * *

After school, Rin finished packing up when she was approached by Gumi.

"So, Rin, did you hear?"

Rin sighed, Gumi and her gossiping, "What is the rumor this time?"

"It's no rumor this time!" Gumi threw her arms up, "He told you right? I mean, you're closest to him."

"Huh, told who?" Rin asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"Len!" Gumi shouted, "It's a catastrophe! Big news!"

"Gumi, can you not shout?" Rin said quietly, feeling embarrassed as she felt everyone staring at them. Though she was curious about what she was saying. What the heck was wrong with Len?

"He struck a girl," Gumi whispered.

Rin was silent for awhile, "You mean he hit a girl? Is she okay?"

Gumi almost face palmed, "Sorry, bad choice of words, I meant he hooked up with someone!"

"Hooked? What does that mean?"

Gumi put her hand on Rin's shoulder, "Look, Rin, don't play dumb, you know what I mean."

Rin thought for a moment, "He hooked up? I don't know… he went fishing?"

Gumi almost exploded out of her seat, "HE'S GOING OUT WITH MIKU!"

Rin was at first annoyed that Gumi was shouting again, but then she registered what she had just heard.

"Len? Going out with Miku? C'mon, Gumi, that's obviously a lie."

"No, I'm serious, I swear. Come on, ask him yourself." Gumi said, having no energy to shout anymore, she really just wanted Rin to bother someone else with her obliviousness.

Rin shrugged and decided to do as she was told. Though she was concerned as Gumi seemed to be tired, this was rare.

She decided to not go to his class, and just wait for him at the front of the school. He couldn't possibly be going out with someone, especially not Miku. But he did like her, right? Maybe he did confess.

"Rin!"

Rin turned to see Len walking towards her with Miku, and they were holding hands. That confirmed her suspicions, but Rin decided best to confront him about it later when they're alone.

So when they arrived home, Rin did exactly as read.

"L-Len… I-Is Miku- are you-" Rin stuttered, trying to think of what to say, "Did you ask, uh… going out with Miku?"

"Yeah, you heard, is there a problem?" Len asked, a little startled by the sudden question.

"Well, you can't do that!" Rin shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. She quickly put them down after she realized she was acting like Gumi.

"Wh-why not?"

"Because you're a pervert, I'm not allowing you to!"

"How does that…" Len stopped midway through his sentence and sighed, "Rin, I know you're jealous…"

"What!?" Rin exclaimed, blushing, "I'm not jealous of-"

"Yes, I know," Len remarked, "But even if I got a girlfriend before you got a boyfriend, that doesn't mean it's the end of the world, don't be a- I-I mean, don't be jealous."

Rin pouted, "I still don't think you should have a girlfriend, yet."

"Wait, this is about my age?" Len looked defeated, "And I thought I actually figured something out for once."

"Nope. Chuck- I mean, you're stupid that's why!" she retorted.

"Don't just outright insult me!" Len shouted, "I swear, Fatso!"

Rin stared at Len, taken back. '_The heck, did he just call me a Fatso? Who says that these days?'_

"Wow, Len, real mature," Rin said, regaining her posture.

Len blushed and looked away, "B-But you are!"

Rin scowled.

"P-Probably from those oranges…" Len continued, though he was shaking.

"YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT MY ORANGES! THEY AREN'T FAT! YOU'RE THE BANANA FREAK!" Rin screamed.

Len shrieked and covered his face. Though, things didn't go as expected. Instead of hitting him, she stormed up to her room.

Len laughed nervously as he wiped his forehead, "Victory to me."

Meanwhile Rin sulked in her room, "Stupid Len, I'll show him."

* * *

Rin sat on her desk in the middle of class, (Yes, on her desk, not chair) plotting her revenge plan. Though none of them were good enough as they all were gruesome.

'_I've been watching too much horror."_

"Yo, Rin, off the desk," someone whispered to her.

She turned to see one of her friends, Mikuo, who was related to Miku… maybe.

An idea popped in her head as she looked at his face, she found a perfect and not gruesome revenge for this kind of situation.

"Mikuo, Mikuo, go out with me!" Rin whispered.

Mikuo shook his head, "Not interested."

"Geez!" Rin sighed, "Just listen, okay?"

"Then pick a time, _not in class_." Mikuo said.

Meanwhile, everyone stared at her, as they heard everything they just said.

Rin gulped and smiled apologetically at the teacher, "Sorry."

During lunch, Rin skipped over to Mikuo.

"Nope," Mikuo said, before Rin could even open her mouth.

"Why not?" Rin whined.

"I have a girlfriend, Len knows that, he's not gonna be fooled."

Rin sweatdropped, he knew of her plan all along?

"Look, not that kind of going out," Rin said.

"What else kind of going out is there, do you want me to take you somewhere?" Mikuo asked, opening his bento.

"Um…" Rin thought, "Oh! Um… never mind, but-but, please! It's just pretend, so…!"

"Okay, okay, if you quit bothering me, already," Mikuo said, shooing her away.

Rin nodded and happily floated away, Mikuo wouldn't be her choice of a boyfriend, but he's close to Miku, so it might work out somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagamine Love

* * *

**Len's POV**

Hey, I'm a good guy, right? I'm not a pervert, right?

I know I'm always called that, but I don't know why, and now it hurts especially since it came from Rin's mouth.

I sighed as I slumped in my seat. I guess I should find a way to apologize to her. It is my fault to call her a Fatso. It was so embarrassing, why did I have to say that? I'm like a little kid.

While thinking of what I should buy for her (it works), Miku approached me.

"Len, time to go home," she said, smiling sweetly.

I subconsciously smiled back, though my mind was still out of it.

"Um, Miku, want to help me buy something?" I asked.

She obliged and dragged me out of the school.

I spotted Rin and Mikuo, I really didn't want to talk to Rin right now, but… I have to man up, I guess, I can't spend forever buying gifts to apologize to her.

I waved slightly as we walked closer to them.

When Rin saw us, she immediately clung onto Mikuo. What was she doing?

"Hey," Mikuo said emotionless, though he was forcefully smiling.

I smiled back, "Um, Rin, can I talk to you?"

"Lalala," Rin sang, turning away from me.

Seriously? Who's the immature one now?

"R-Rin," I said, reaching for her.

Suddenly Mikuo slapped my hand away and I backed up along with Miku.

"What's wrong, Mikuo?" I asked.

"Don't touch her, she's mine."

I was taken back, what did he mean by… I crossed my arms, "Look, Mikuo, don't be a player, now."

"No Len, we're together now!" Rin spat at me.

I backed away more, "You can't be!"

"Why?"

I stand defeated, this was what she had said to me.

Meanwhile Mikuo just stared at me. Why was he so intimidating? Though something in his eye told me something and I inwardly smirked. I pointed my finger at him, "I won't forget this! Watch out tomorrow!"

Then I grabbed Miku and run for it.

**Mikuo POV**

I waited for Len with Rin. As planned, she clung on to me when he arrived with Miku.

I had no problem with them being together, but I was forced to do this. I was forced, okay!

Whoops, sorry.

When Len reached out for Rin, I felt ready to just throw her out to him so they can make up already, but I accidently slapped his hand away. That was not planned, I just ruined my chance to save myself.

I stared at Len as he looked at Rin. When he looked at me, I gave him my secret plan through my brain, I think that should be enough. But I'm not a psychic, trust me.

"The look on Len's face was just hilarious!" Rin said, giggling.

I looked away annoyed, I couldn't wait for tomorrow, already.

* * *

**Sorry, I haven't updated his story in over 2 months, I even forgot what happened in the first chapter -.-' **

**Kind of a writer's block, I had no idea what to do next because I wasn't good with drama, so I slacked off for two months. Then I just realized that it doesn't need to be dramatic! **

**Lol, also, today is my birthday, 12-12-12! A special day! And at school, they were saying the world was gonna end. Course not. But it would be cool to die on the day you were born...**

** I felt guilty for not updating, so here's two chapters! Though they're not long, sorry. I think next chapter is last. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Also I found another fanfic called Kagamine Love! :U**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagamine Love

* * *

"Let's go to the school," is what he had said.

Rin raised her eyebrows, it was a Sunday. What was Mikuo planning? Even though she'd rather stay home, she was dragged along anyway.

When they had arrived at the school, it was empty. Well, what else can you expect?

Mikuo and Rin just stood in silence. Rin tried to strike up conversations with him, but failed horribly as he kept silent. She sighed and sat down on the school's stairway, '_Seriously, what was he waiting for?'_

And Mikuo was thinking, _'Where is he?'_

Meanwhile Len and Miku sat waiting on a bench in the park.

* * *

"Alright, here!" Len shouted, raising his hand as he and Miku entered the schoolyard.

Mikuo looked angrily at him.

"S-Sorry to make you wait, okay?" Len said, crossing his arms, "You weren't clear on the location."

"What location?" Rin asked, staring questionably at the two.

Len ignored her and smirked, secretly winking at Mikuo.

Mikuo decided he had to get revenge on him so he first sat down next to Rin. Rin, still having her plan in action, hugged Mikuo.

Len's eyebrow twitched, "You still wanna play that way, huh?"

He took Miku's hand and kissed it. He smirked, looking for Mikuo's next move.

Mikuo just smiled and pulled Rin closer, kissing her on the cheek.

"Haha, enough you two," Len said.

Mikuo took this chance to send a message to Miku using sign language.

Len laughed, even though he knew it was just pretend, it still irked him to see them so close, and they were still so close, "I get it now-"

He was cut off when Miku pressed her lips against his. She pulled back and was about to say something to Len, but he was taken by surprise and his brain froze for a moment.

Mikuo, not holding back, punched Len right in the face.

Len fell backwards onto the ground, still in his standing pose. It took him awhile to get back to his senses, and when he did he wasn't happy.

He jumped onto his feet and grabbed Mikuo's collar. Mikuo put up his fist and Len jeered, "Gladly."

And he punched Mikuo in return. And Mikuo did the same. While they continued exchanging blows, Miku smiled while looking at a shocked Rin.

She waited until Mikuo decided to drop down dead, and moved in to slap Len across the face. Poor Len, he never saw those things coming to him. He held his cheek and stumbled down on the ground.

Rin stayed silent as she witnessed the whole scene of Miku breaking up with Len and then running away with Mikuo. Len stood up, still shaky from the whole mess, and looked at Rin.

* * *

Rin walked home, Len behind her. She was trying to process what just happened.

"Umm, Rin."

Rin suddenly turned to look at him which made him take a step back.

"Look, Rin, I'm sorry," Len said, taking her hand, "You see, I…uh…"

"You what?" Rin asked.

"I… bought you this," Len smiled, placing a small box in her hand.

"You do? I mean… uh… what."

"I just wanted to apologize," Len stated, "I didn't mean to insult your oranges or call you fat, you aren't fat at all. And even if you were, I'd still… never mind."

Rin opened the box and inside was a necklace with a rainbow quartz.

She sighed, "Fine, I forgive you."

Then she turned and started walking again.

"H-Hey, wait!" Len called after her, "What's with that reaction!?"

* * *

**Me: Yay! Done! I didn't plan for this story to be so short, though :L**

**Len: I ended up with no girlfriend T_T**

**Me: Don't worry Len, I'll give you one in the sequel!**

**Len: Really? :D**

**Me: Nope...**

**Len: *goes cries***

**Me: Look out for the sequel! Hopefully it won't be this short.**

**Miku: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
